ShinyDay Day!
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: Cookies and Milk with Naraku? Sesshomaru's an Air hockey fanatic? Kagome has braces! Only on Shiny-day Day...
1. Default Chapter

**I Like Shiny Things!**

**Today was a day like no other. Why? Because I say so. Thats why.Today was the most Shiny Day ever.And do you know what it was called? SHINY-DAY DAY.Kagome was riding on her ever-so-shiny bike towards Keade's dull,boring, un-shiny(oh,the horror!)hut. Kagome smiled, only to show her oh-so-shiny braces.How did she get them? Souta gave them to her for her birthday.And do you want to know what else?The wrapping paper for her SHINY new braces,was SHINY.**

**Kagome parked her shiny bike by the river.She then stood on her backpack and proclaimed:"I'm a REAL boy!"Then she fell off her backpack and got a concussion.Why a concussion?Because that word has two s's, and it reminds me of chalk.That's why.Kagome soon regained consienceness and laughed, showing her shiny-full braces.But then, a pencil fell on her head and knocked her out.Not just any old pencil mind you.A MAGICAL pencil.A pencil that, not only could it write, it could ERASE, too!Plus, there was shiny writing on the side of the magical pencil.**

**Shiny.....**

**Kagome regained Consienceness, and decided that she was hungry.So she went to Naraku's for cookies and milk.Why Cookies and milk? Because the package for the cookies is SHINY. And becuase the glass the milk is in is SHINY.Why Naraku? Because he had all those SHINY shards, that's why. And plus, She couldn't go to Sesshomaru's,for he was obsessed with playing air hockey.And another plus,she was, and I quote,"A REAL boy!".**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Oh my god! I have no Idea how this happened! I was listening to Simple Plan, Those guys Rock!,and looking through my computer, and I found this picture of cookies and milk, then another picture of Naraku,Then Pinochio, and Kagome, and Sesshomaru was already addicted to Air Hockey.**

**The Shiny Idea:**

**Me and my friend were talking about Inuyasha, while I ws on my computer, playing with fonts, colors,sizes, etc. and I was thinking, Hey,I could write a story with these ideas! It was like, mid afternoon.I was looking ast those pictures,and the sun was reflecting off my computer and I was all,"Whoa, Shiny....." And my friend as all,"Bacon!"I have weird friends.**

**And this came out. I know its sorta retarded,and Kagome's acting like a dumb blonde. You have to admit, sometimes she can be! Except for the fact that she has black hair.....**

**Oh well! Read and Review! Next Chappie up in a while! Bye!**

**-xoxo-Cheese**

**PS: Merk, you blargh, see you on monday:)**


	2. Kagome,Inuyasha,and Miroku, Fight with t...

Hi. It's me again.

You:Shit

That's riiiight. :)

-

Shiny-Day Day!

-

Kagome walked along the riverbank, splashing in puddles with her shiny new boots. But then they shrunk, becuase they aren't supposed to get wet. Kagome took them off, and threw them into the sky.

_Ouch!_

Kagome: Holy Kanole! The Sky, It's SPEAKING to me!

She smiled, revealing Shiny braces, and gum.

_I'm not the sky, you dumbass. I'm the author._

Kagome: No Your NOOOT!

_Yes I am._

Kagome: NO!

_Stop arguing, I can make you give in anytime._

Kagome: Oh, YEAH?

_Yeah._

Kagome-is really pissed off-PROVE IT!

_Okay. Ahem,_

Kagome gave in, because she knows the author is all powerful, and she knows that the author wouldn't be nice enough to keep her in the story.And because she's stupid, and is so gullable.

_There_.

Kagome: I give up because I know that the author is all powerful, and I knows that the author wouldn't be nice enough to keep me in the story.And because I'm stupid, and am so gullable.

_OMG! That was so worth it._

Kagome: Not fair.

_Is Too._

Kagome: Is not.

_Dont start again. Dont start, DAMMMIT!_

Kagome-is scared- okay.

_Too BAD! Now I'm casting you into the world of white where you float around and there is nothing SHIINNNYYYY!_

Kagome:NoOoOoOooooooo-is cast into the world of white where you float around and there is nothing shiny-

_Haha.I wonder what Inuyasha is doing..._

Inuyasha was wandering around. Really bored. But then he seen a pair of really Shiny boots, that were falling from the sy. In fact, they were so Shiny, they blinded him, and he fell into a random river, and he died, because he's allergic to water.

_Whoa. Those are some REAL shiny boots. Oo_

Just then, Miroku came along, to hear the sky,or author, say Oo.

Miroku: Hey, Mr. Sky, thing. You can't SAY Oo It's a smiley! Like this!smiles

_I'm a GIRL! I'm A MISS :(_

Miroku: Hey, you can't say :( either. That's a smiley too. Like this! demonstrates

_Grrr.You die._

Miroku, who was arguing with the author, suddenly got crushed by a Shiny bus that the author conveintly picked up in Montreal.But first he saved the staff, because it's Shiny.

-

Hooray! I'm Updated! And I killed three people!Hey, The first person to Review, I'm gonna put in my story!** RxR Love ya-Cheese**


End file.
